


【盾冬】布加勒斯特的夜晚

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 切开黑盾在线帮傻傻小熊治水。傻熊熊抽抽噎噎：谢谢你喔
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 105





	【盾冬】布加勒斯特的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 本质黄文 ooc  
> 双性/吃花花/三观有点点歪

他悄悄地潜入了位于布加勒斯特的安全屋。

里面仍然是静悄悄地黑暗一片，史蒂夫极其熟悉地一路摸了过去，又发出了不大不小的声响来提醒床上裹成一团的对方自己已经到了——层层被褥里马上小心翼翼地探出了一个有些毛茸的脑袋，得益于超级士兵的四倍视力，史蒂夫能够看见男人湿漉漉的眼眸。“唔……”巴基小小声地闷哼着。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫听见自己低声询问着。在走过去在床边坐下的时候，巴基立马从被子里探出上半截身体，软软绵绵地钻进了自己的怀抱中。他温柔地抚摸着对方的发梢，深感自己是个十足恶劣的混蛋；巴基的身体如何恐怕没有第二个人能够比他更清楚，更何况他趁着巴基还未恢复记忆，骗他做了许多淫靡不堪的事情。于是史蒂夫便果不其然地听见巴基的回答，“流水了……又流水了。”巴基的声音带着点儿不自觉勾人的委屈，“我按你教的方法试过了，可还是堵不住。”

男人的眼睛湿润又清澈，目光灼灼地将视线投在面前的人的身上，信任至极地向史蒂夫诉说着自己的困惑与不解。而史蒂夫只是像平常做过许多次一样低头亲吻他的额头、眉梢与眼睛，声音平稳地安抚道，“那我帮你摸摸好吗？”

巴基睁着眼睛望着他。“好呀。”男人像一只迷茫而不具攻击性的可怜小熊一样懵懵懂懂，声音软软地回答着，然后从史蒂夫的怀里窸窸窣窣地挪动着将身上仅剩的米白色内裤脱了下来——他没有穿睡裤。史蒂夫在黑暗中看了一眼，那条内裤上被汁水打湿了好大一片，“来摸摸。”巴基将臀肉蹭到了他的手上。

史蒂夫露出了一点儿藏不住的笑意，“别急。”他说着，双手穿过巴基的腋下将对方牢牢地抱起搂在自己的怀里。而接着他便小心翼翼地摸了一把对方湿淋淋的肉缝，那儿已经被对方的手指玩得微微敞开，露出中间敏感肿胀的苞粒。史蒂夫恶劣地用带了薄茧的指腹蹭过那处，巴基抱着他的脖子便猛地缩起了身体，拔出一声细长可怜的呻吟，“唔唔——”于是藏在女性器官里的汁液泛滥得更凶更多。

他的确做过这种事情许多次。刚开始时巴基的确会谨慎地躲在角落里与他隔开一定的距离，但对他毫无理由地闯入安全屋中这件事情却又保持着信任；史蒂夫曾在后来询问过，而巴基对此回答则是“我应该是认识你的”，——就同那次在海里将他救起来一样。史蒂夫像一头捕食猎物的狼，他从少年时便与巴基紧密相伴，自然知道巴基是不同于常人的，既有着男性器官，也有着属于女性的漂亮而敏感的特征，他靠着对方的信任，在这种时候一步步地将巴基圈在自己的地盘里。他是个十足的混蛋，史蒂夫想，他哄骗着巴基主动将他的手掌夹在臀缝间慢慢磨蹭，告诉他这些汹涌的快感只能由自己掌握与给予，至于巴基那天生就会流水的迷人屁股，他甚至过分极了地边亲吻巴基边同他说，只有自己能帮他止住肉洞里不断涌出的汁液。

看他没有动作，巴基有些不耐地去亲他的下巴，用两瓣花唇去湿淋淋地蹭史蒂夫的手指，“快点。”男人催促着，丝毫不觉自己的行为有任何的大胆与不妥，“快摸一下。”

史蒂夫笑着亲吻了他好几下，“别急。”手指却马上轻轻挑开层层包裹着的黏腻花肉，于是藏在内里的饱满水液淅淅沥沥地浇了他满手。巴基搭在他颈后的双手因此而搂得更紧，他伸出了两根手指便抵进了那个湿软温热的小小花缝里，不同后方男人的肉洞，女性花肉间相比更加敏感，几乎只是被手指随意地插了几下就蓄不住了满当水液，像漏了尿似的被搅拌发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡声响。体内汹涌的欲望让巴基放高了声音呻吟起来，“史蒂——夫……”他的声音好似裹了蜜糖，就像是可怜兮兮得不到满足的小孩似的向对方撒娇，断续而短促地朝史蒂夫抱怨，“好多水，屁股里太多了。”巴基嘟嘟囔囔的，“堵不住……”

“再让我摸摸。”史蒂夫的声音低低的，手上的动作却并未停下来。他又伸入了多一根手指，并排插在那个软得不行的女性花肉里旋转与抠挖着，甚至是使了力气地用指腹狠狠地蹭过那些红肿不堪的肉块，模仿着性器的动作往里捅干着。巴基胡乱地呻吟着，漂亮的面庞上浮起一大片情欲的潮红，史蒂夫低头用嘴唇小心翼翼地吻过那些湿漉的汗珠，好像在这儿看见了在布鲁克林时的巴恩斯中士。他怀抱着巴基，就像抱着一场曾经触不可及的梦。

但巴基的动作又很快地将他从遥远的记忆中拉了回来。男人几乎是乖巧地学习了他所教导过了每一种方法，用凸起肿胀的蚌珠抵住掌心磨蹭就能带给自己快感——巴基挺着腰，扭着挺翘的屁股一下接一下地滑动着自己泥泞不堪的肉缝，流出的水液将史蒂夫的作战服都打湿了一片，散发着属于他下体的淫靡香甜的情色味道。史蒂夫咬着牙，去舔他的耳朵，而巴基便抖得更厉害，连呼吸都变得浓重不堪、急促起伏，“别……”因为那是他的敏感点，只有史蒂夫知道，“好酸。”

“不许说谎。”史蒂夫不为所动，“只有诚实的孩子才会得到奖赏。说实话，巴基，我舔你舔得不爽吗？”

他的女穴被史蒂夫顶得酸涨不堪，整个人摇摇晃晃地骑在男人身上仍由对方把玩自己的下体，只能够小声呜咽着回答道，“爽的。很爽。”在被史蒂夫掀开身上的衣服拧动乳头时，他又可怜地尖叫起来，抖抖索索地想要夹紧双腿，“可是水止不住——史蒂夫，怎么办，流得好多……”

史蒂夫又笑了一声：“那我帮你舔舔好不好？”

他的语气正经得仿佛这只是帮助巴基做一件十分平常而普通的事情，并非如他现在所做的这样淫靡：让巴基掰开位于前面的女穴的两瓣花肉，那双湿漉漉的眼睛里写满了请求他快点舔舐的请求。他甚至连作战服都没脱，只是任由着自己的阴茎隔着布料鼓起一个弧度，便弯腰抬起对方的双腿搭在自己的肩膀上，便坏心眼地用牙齿咬了那颗圆润的阴蒂吮玩了好几下，巴基便可怜地抖着双腿叫了起来，“呜——唔啊！”

史蒂夫只是吃得更加津津有味，连着食指和拇指一起捻捏着那颗被自己咬得红肿不堪、甚至留下了浅浅牙印的肉珠拉扯与亵玩着，剧烈的快感让巴基扭动得更加厉害，汹涌黏腻的汁液全数落入了史蒂夫不断吸食的口中，他不能拒绝、无法反驳史蒂夫的做法，只是又乖又可怜地将自己的穴肉往外掰得更开，大腿紧紧地夹着男人的脑袋请求着更多的满足。

“好甜。”史蒂夫奖励似的亲吻了他的阴户好几下，舌头钻得更深，舔开藏在花肉下面的温热甬道。于是伴随着巨大的快感袭来的是密密麻麻的痒意，巴基只能够掰着肉花随着男人的动作蹭动着自己的身体，柔软黏腻的穴肉被吃得缓慢地绽放开来，好似一颗汁液饱满的枝肉兜不住了满腹的水，往外汹涌地滴落着淫靡骚甜的汁液。而阴唇则情色地肥嫩鼓起，将史蒂夫的舌头与手指一同难耐地吸得更紧。

巨大的快感与得不到满足的痒意让巴基在男人怀里扭得像条搁浅脱水的鱼，被情欲折磨得空白一片的思绪让他几乎没法组成一句完整的话语，他愣愣地任由史蒂夫抓着他的阴户吃了好久，直到花唇糜烂地往外翻开，像一朵绽放的、等待采撷的花；而史蒂夫英俊立挺的面庞埋在他泥泞不堪的双腿间，专注得仿佛自己在做着天底下最正经的事情似的，美国队长——于是这个称呼又突如其来地浮现在他的脑海中。“史蒂夫……”他胸膛起伏着，被对方拧得肿胀的乳头像块小石子一样暴露在空气中，“快——快插一下，堵不住，水太多了……”

“要说清楚，巴基。”史蒂夫慢条斯理地抬起头，“我之前教过你的，如果屁股里的水实在太多了要怎么办呢？”

巴基难耐地咬着下唇，目光灼灼地望向史蒂夫：“要、要用你的大鸡巴插到我的屁股里帮我堵住。”他喘息了好几声，想要伸出手去拉对方，“史蒂夫，我想要——快帮我堵住，水太多了……好可怕。想要鸡巴……”

“乖孩子。”史蒂夫再次在他红艳的花唇上留下一个浅浅的亲吻，然后直起身来，有些粗鲁地扯下了自己的衣服，又将巴基从柔软的被褥里拉起抱到身前，“现在就帮你堵住这个不知羞的小屁股。”他说着，将早已硬得发痛的阴茎抵在敞开的肉缝上，狠狠地按着巴基的腰全数坐了下去。

“好——好大，”巴基被这样一根可怖滚烫的器具顶得流出了泪水，浑身发抖地被操得东倒西歪了起来，流出的口水被凑过来的史蒂夫色情地吃进嘴巴里了，“插进来了，好大……好深……”

“很舒服不是吗？”史蒂夫吻他，操干的动作变得迅猛急促。阴茎将温热紧致的女穴塞得满满当当不留一丝缝隙，湿淋淋地裹着花肉间满满当当的水液连根抽出又猛地顶入，巴基张大着嘴巴几乎连一句呻吟也发不出来，只能够搂着男人的脖颈、被掐着腰往下压，用会流水的色情屁股将自己想要的鸡巴吃得更深。那些比后面肉洞更加紧致敏感的花肉争先恐后地吞吃着男人的阴茎，史蒂夫只是边咬巴基的嘴唇、边掐他的乳头，下面的蚌肉便会可怜地缩得更紧，几乎把他的性器都给绞痛了。于是他将巴基的一边腿抬了起来，在结实的、布满肌肉线条的腿侧留下好几个吻痕后便架在了自己的手腕间，而后便狠狠地往里一顶，几乎将巴基插得往后倒去。

“救命——好深，”巴基哀哀地呜咽起来，“要插坏了，肚子…肚子会不会被鸡巴插破……”

“不会的。”史蒂夫哄骗他，“我这不是帮你把水堵住了吗？”方才巴基还在小声哭着说屁股里的水怎么越来越多了，现在听见史蒂夫的话语，便委屈地扁着嘴，将脑袋搭在了男人的肩膀上，“那好吧……”他的声音又软又甜，听得史蒂夫又硬了好几分，“那你能不能轻点？”

史蒂夫只是愈发猛烈地顶他的女穴，将他整个人都操得在自己怀里东倒西歪、被钉在阴茎上根本坐不稳起来；巴基断断续续地呻吟着自己快要被插坏了，捂着被顶出阴茎形状的小腹说自己的肚子要被插破了，水从这儿流出来怎么办，于是史蒂夫便又去吻他，恶劣至极地诱哄着，“不会的，我会帮你堵住的。然后你要向我说些什么呢，乖宝贝？”

巴基哭得眼角发红，泪水将整张漂亮的面庞都打湿了。他歪着脑袋被坏心眼的男人操干得思绪断续，好半天才回过神来，边亲吻着史蒂夫的嘴唇与下巴，边小声地说道：“谢谢你，谢谢帮我堵住屁股里的水……”

“好乖，我的宝贝。”史蒂夫只是将他搂得更紧，用甜蜜的亲吻堵住他的嘴唇将阴茎埋得更深，将巴基操得只会迷茫胡乱地摇头与落泪，却又不得不接纳着自己操进他温热甬道里的鸡巴。他掐着对方的乳头，按着男人的腰不让他逃跑一丝一毫，还凑在对方的耳边说些平时根本不会讲的情色话语，例如询问巴基能否怀孕、自己有没有操到他的子宫里——而被插得晕晕乎乎的巴基只是不住地点头，发出“嗯嗯”的回答，身前的性器将史蒂夫的作战服上衣射地一塌糊涂，沾满了腥甜黏腻的白色精液。而史蒂夫并未停下，又在高潮后抽搐收缩得剧烈厉害的花肉间操干了好几十下，这才捅到最里，抵着滚烫的壁肉畅快地射大了巴基的肚子。

而巴基只是乖巧地靠在他的怀里，捂着被精液灌得好似怀孕了两三个月的小腹无声地流着泪，直到史蒂夫安抚地亲吻了他好久，他才委委屈屈地出声控诉：“太多了。”他指的是肚子里的精液，“等等又要流出来了……”

“但你屁股里的水暂时是堵住了，不是吗？”史蒂夫发觉自己说谎的功力渐长，他几乎藏不住自己话语里满满的笑意，像一头得逞的狼，“抱你去洗澡好不好？”

“好吧。”思索了五分钟后，晕晕乎乎的小熊巴基又原谅了他。

Fin.


End file.
